1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roof for a motor vehicle that has a contoured edge defined by adjacent movable panels.
2. Background Art
A passenger vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,174 that is equipped with a roof having a sliding roof element that extends between a windshield header and a rear window frame. The roof element consists of transparent material and is made to slide in the longitudinal direction. The roof element has a first transverse section that closes against a second transverse section of the header of the windshield frame.
German application DE 43 35 653 A1 discloses a passenger vehicle roof that has several roof sections over its length that extend in the vehicle's longitudinal direction. A first angularly mobile roof section pivots on a windshield frame and has a transverse section that is adjacent to another transverse section of a second roof section. Both roof sections of this application consist of translucent glass. A similar design is disclosed in DE 42 03 229 A1.
The present invention is an improvement over the above references, as summarized below.